wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie/Gallery
Prologue TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMoviePrologue.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Murray playing air guitar AnthonyEatingPopcorn.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn 20thCenturyFoxlogo.jpg|20th Century Fox logo TheWigglesMovie-Train.jpg|Train chugging on yellow hill TheWigglesMovieLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Movie logo TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingOut.jpg|Camera closing out Wally and Cecil TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingIn.jpg|Camera closing in WaldotheMagnificent.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent WallyandCecil.jpg|Scene 1: Start WallytheGreat3.jpg|''"Give me a chance. I can prove myself."'' CeciltheMagicClubPresident.jpg|Cecil the Magic Club President Waldo'sWand.jpg|Waldo's wand JimboJugglingPosters.jpg|Jimbo juggling posters JimbotheJuggler.jpg|Jimbo the Juggler MagicClubCompetitionPoster.jpg|Cecil holding "Magic Club Competition" poster WallyandRoland.jpg|Wally and Roland RolandtheRemarkable.jpg|Roland the Remarkable HeyThereWally.jpg|"Hey There Wally" TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits-GladusaurusProductions.jpg|Gladusaurus Productions TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits-MurrayCook.jpg|Murray Cook's name in opening credits Bicycle.jpg|Bicycle TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits-JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff Fatt's name in opening credits TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits-GregPage.jpg|Greg Page's name in opening credits TheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits-AnthonyField.jpg|Anthony Field's name in opening credits Backstage MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingles TheWigglesMovie-TheWigglesWaving.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff and Mrs. Bingles MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-2.jpg|''"Mrs. Bingles, don't blow that whistle!"'' Mrs.BinglesBlowingWhistle.jpg|Mrs. Bingles blowing whistle AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony starts becoming silly JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Jeff wakes up JeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff AnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony playing guitars AnthonyBowing.jpg|Anthony takes a Bow AnthonyCleaningShirts.jpg|Anthony cleaning shirts AnthonyasRabbit.jpg|Anthony as rabbit GreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection AnthonyActingLikePlane.jpg|Anthony as plane MurrayandAnthony8.jpg|Murray and Anthony and Mrs. Bingles AnthonyAsBallerina.jpg|Anthony as a ballerina AnthonyMakingFruityFace.jpg|Anthony making fruity face Anthony'sBananaFace.jpg|Anthony's banana face AnthonyMakingFruityFace2.jpg|Jeff and Murray being distracted TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony making another fruity face FruitBowl.jpg|Fruit Bowl AnthonyEatingApple.jpg|Anthony eating Apple MurrayinTheWigglesMovie-3.jpg|"The sound of the whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things." TheWigglesintheMirror.jpg|The Wiggles looking in the mirror TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"OK, that's it. It's showtime! Get ready to wiggle." TheWigglesandMrs.Bingles.jpg|"Beauty mate!" Concert TheWigglesMovie-Concert.jpg|Scene 2: Concert MurrayandGreg.jpg|Murray and Greg TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"It's wiggle time!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-MoviePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy,WouldYouLikeToDance?-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar and Greg and Dorothy dancing JeffSleepwalking2.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up AnthonyandJeff7.jpg|Anthony and Jeff CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-MoviePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|"Why don't we point our fingers and do the twist together?" CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Wally_riding_his_bicycle.PNG|Wally riding his bicycle GregDancing.jpg|Greg dancing and Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesandtheKids.jpg|"Today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday." JeffandDorothy6.jpg|Dorothy asking Jeff what special day it is MurrayandDorothy5.jpg|"Christmas Day!" VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|"How about I perform some magic?" VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Greg performing the Vase of Magic Flowers Trick DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad Greg's Magic Wand WallytheGreat4.jpg|"Obvious Box of Mystery routine!" TheBoxofMystery-WigglesMovie.jpg|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" GregandDorothy11.jpg|Greg telling Dorothy to hold onto his magic wand WallyHoldingWaldo'sWand.jpg|Wally holding his wand WallytheGreatMagazines.jpg|"Wally the Great" magazines WallytheGreat7.jpg|Wally with a rose in his mouth DorothyinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|Dorothy holding Greg's magic wand DorothyandtheGirl.jpg|Dorothy greeting Meagan WallyandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wally spotting Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand2.jpg|Wally reaching Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand3.jpg|Wally holding Greg's magic wand DorothyinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|"The magic wand! It's gone!" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-MoviePrologue.jpg|Greg and his magic box Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" TheGirlwithGlasses.jpg|The girl explaining about Dorothy and Wally WallytheGreat'sCape.jpg|Greg holding Wally's cape TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" TheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy TheChase-WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy on bike QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack" Murray and Jeff 3.PNG|Murray and Jeff WiggleRainbow.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow The_wiggles_riding_the_big_red_car.PNG|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car DorothyandWally.jpg|Dorothy and Wally greet each other DorothyandWally2.jpg|but then, they fight over Greg's magic wand. DorothyandWally3.jpg|And they break it in half! DorothyinTheWigglesMovie6.jpg|''"Oh no!"'' WallyandtheMagicWand4.jpg|''"Now look what you've done! It's ruined!"'' DorothyandWally4.jpg|Dorothy suggests to fix Greg's magic wand. Henry the Octopus TheWigglesMovie-JeffSleepinginTheBigRedCar.jpg|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus Henry'sHouseEntrance.jpg|The Wiggles and the Life Saver LifeSaver.jpg|Life Saver TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' JeffinRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Jeff swimming underwater GreginRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Greg swimming underwater MurrayinRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Murray swimming underwater AnthonyinRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Anthony swimming underwater Rockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" MurrayandJeff3.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthony10.jpg|Greg and Anthony HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|The Underwater Big Band AnthonyandJacques.jpg|Anthony and Jacques BoomBoom-Prologue.jpg|Anthony telling Henry to join in BoomBoom-Prologue2.jpg|"Alright, you got it." BoomBoom.jpg|"Boom, Boom" TheFishettes.jpg|The Fishettes BoomBoom2.jpg|Anthony and Greg TomtheTroutandYellowCatfish.jpg|Tom playing keyboard and Yellow Catfish playing guitar JeffandHenry3.jpg|Jeff and Henry MurrayandHenry3.jpg|Murray and Henry JoeyPlayingDrums.jpg|Joey the Crab playing drums BoomBoom3.jpg|Jeff and Murray JacquesPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Jacques playing saxophone TheWiggles'Hats.jpg|The Wiggles' hats on the swimming pool Mrs.BinglesTheme.jpg|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme" Mrs.BinglesonTelephone.jpg|Mrs. Bingles on telephone CecilonTelephone.jpg|Cecil on telephone Wags the Dog Wags'World-WideShot.jpg|Scene 5: Wags the Dog Postman.jpg|Postman WagsandthePostman.jpg|Wags chasing the postman TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie7.jpg|The Wiggles in front of Wags' World TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|The Wiggles pointing AnthonyandWags4.jpg|Anthony, Wags and the postman WagsandthePostman2.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and the postman TheWiggles,WagsandPostman.jpg|"Wags, take that bag and hat back to the postman." TheWiggles,WagsandPostman2.jpg|That's more like it. MurrayandWags3.jpg|Murray and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinTWM.jpg|''"Wags, don't tell Dorothy about the party."'' Wags'House.jpg|Wags' House DorothyandWally5.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in front of Wags' World TheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes Wags'World-Inside.jpg|Wags, Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes WagstheDog-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags the Dog WallyandtheMagicWand5.jpg|"HUH?!?" Skally.jpg|Skally grabbing magic wand WallyHypnotizing.jpg|"You are getting sleepy, sleepy." TheWagettes2.jpg|The Wagettes sleep-hypnotizing MagicWandBroken.jpg|Magic wand broken WallySad.jpg|Wally feeling sad DorothyandWags14.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TapWags-Prologue.jpg|''"And now, please welcome Wags and the Wagettes."'' DorothyandWally6.jpg|Wally holding piece of screw TheWagettesTapDancing.jpg|The Wagettes tap dancing TheWagettes'TapDancingShoes.jpg|The Wagettes' tap shoes TapWags.jpg|"Tap Wags" TapWags2.jpg|Skally doing the tap dancing solo WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes Ballerina Dancing Wiggletown.jpg|Wiggletown IceCreamCart.jpg|Ice cream cart LuigitheIceCreamVendor.jpg|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor LuigiandPrego.jpg|Luigi and Prego RoseRobber.jpg|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Officer Beaples AlfonsoTiramisu.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina MaleDancer.jpg|Male Dancer Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|The Wiggles looking at a map TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie6.jpg|The Wiggles spotting a sign BrrrrrrStreet.jpg|Scene 7: Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesCold.jpg|''"So that's why they called it Brrrrrr Street."'' Captain Feathersword Dorothy'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake2.jpg|"Oh, please be careful with the cake." CaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Captain Feathersword's dockyard CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword Captain,Dorothy&Wally.jpg|Captain, Dorothy & Wally OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's all do a pirate dance!"'' OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" Captain Feathersword and Pirate dancers.PNG|"who's the pirate with a Feather for a sword" YoungBoyPirate.jpg|Young Boy Pirate Wigglehouse Wigglehouse.jpg|Wigglehouse WeLikeToSayHello-Movie.jpg|The Wiggles singing "We Like to Say Hello" while arriving home at Wigglehouse Door.jpg|Door FruitSalad-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Fruit Salad" during the test Chicken.jpg|Chicken WigglehousePopUp.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse TheWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in the mixed up shirts. TheWigglesintheRightShirts.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts AppleCatapult.jpg|Apple Catapult JeffinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"This surprise party was a silly idea."'' BabyDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy as Baby LittleMurray'sToyGuitar.jpg|Little Murray's toy guitar TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles when they were young YoungAnthony.jpg|Little Anthony YoungGreg.jpg|Little Greg TheOtherLittleWiggles.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles HotPotato-LittleWiggles.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheAwakeLittleWiggles.jpg|The Awake Little Wiggles TheUnforgottenLittleWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles YoungJeff.jpg|Little Jeff YoungMurray.jpg|Little Murray LittleMurrayandAnthony.jpg|Little Murray and Anthony TheLittleWiggles2.jpg|"WHOO!" TheLittleWigglesinPicture.jpg|A picture of the Wiggles and Dorothy when they were young TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|''"I promised her that every year, we'd celebrate her birthday."'' RompBompAStomp-MoviePrologue.jpg|''"Let's do Dorothy's favorite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp."'' AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"Come on, everyone, let's rock this place!"'' RompBompAStomp-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandGregDancing.jpg|Murray and Greg AnthonyDancing.jpg|Anthony Clock.jpg|The Clock moving its eyes GardenGnomeandTelephone.jpg|Garden Gnome AnthonyandGardenGnome.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome AnthonyonTelephone-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony talking on the telephone Jeff's Dream I'mACow-MoviePrologue.jpg|"I wonder what Jeff's dreaming about?" I'mACow-WigglesMovie.jpg|"I'm a Cow" I'mACow-MovieEpilogue.jpg|''"Moo?"'' I'mACow-MovieEpilogue2.jpg|''"I better wake him up."'' JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray and Jeff's purple armchair Ship Dancing NyaNyaNya-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 10: Ship Dancing CaptainandWally.jpg|Captain and Wally WallyandYoungBoyPirate.jpg|Wally saving the young boy pirate from drowning TheS.SFeatherswordBadgeofFriendship.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Badge of Friendship Day Dreaming Wally'sDreamMusic-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sitting on bench Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming WallyandWaldo'sShadow.jpg|''"Believe in yourself, Wally. Remember the magic chest."'' Wally'sDreamMusic-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue of "Wally's Dream Music" Bicycle_Wheel.PNG|Bicycle Wheel TheChase.jpg|The Chase Roland'sLimousine.jpg|Roland inside his limousine MagicClub.jpg|Magic Club DonnaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Donna Halloran The Magic Competition TheWigglesCarryingPresents.jpg|Scene 12: The Wiggles Get Ready To Party! WagsinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Wags carrying presents TheMagicChest.jpg|Dorothy and Wally looking at the magic chest WallyWearingWaldo'sHat.jpg|Wally wearing Waldo's hat Waldo'sMagicianOutfit.jpg|Wally holding Waldo's magician outfit WaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet DorothyandWallytheGreat.jpg|Dorothy and Wally CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges WallytheGreat5.jpg|Wally performing his magic WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy WallyandCecil2.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes WallyandDorothy2.jpg|Wally and Dorothy in Wigglehouse Let's Party! DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-WigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 13: Suprise! TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"A surprise birthday party for me?"'' TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesMovie-CircusScene.jpg|''"Wally won that new wand at the magic club tonight."'' AnthonyandCaptain7.jpg|Anthony and Captain WallyandGreg.jpg|Wally and Greg Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue.jpg|''"Come one, everybody! Let's party!"'' Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue2.jpg|''"Let's eat!"'' Let'sHaveaParty2.jpg|Skally in the background Greg-Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" Let'sHaveaParty3.jpg|Cartwhelle in the background GregandHenry5.jpg|Greg and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandWags2.jpg|Captain and Wags Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandHenry7.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandWags4.jpg|Henry and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots The_party.PNG|The party End Credits CircusTentandBigRedCar.jpg|Circus Tent and Big Red Car at night WigglyMedley-WigglesFireworkLogo.jpg|Wiggles Firework Logo TheWigglesMovieEndCredits.jpg|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovieSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits WigglyMedleySongCredits.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" Bonus Music Video WigglemixSongTitle.jpg|Big Red Car banner Song Title Wigglemix-PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey the Crab PuppetAnthony,MurrayandJeff.jpg|Pupppets Anthony, Murray & Jeff DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JoeytheCrab.jpg DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yipee!"'' LizardPuppetsinWigglemix.jpg PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg PuppetJeffinWigglemix.jpg Wigglemix-PaulField'sHead.jpg|Puppeteer Paul Field's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg Wigglemix-PuppetCaptain.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurrayinWigglemix.jpg YellowCatfish.jpg|''"Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly! Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg PuppetAnthonywithCaptain'sHat.jpg PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg PuppetAnthony-Wigglemix.jpg Electronic Storybook: The Lost Joey TheLostJoey-TitleCard.jpg TheLostJoey.jpg TheLostJoey2.jpg TheLostJoey3.jpg TheLostJoey4.jpg TheLostJoey5.jpg TheLostJoey6.jpg TheLostJoey7.jpg TheLostJoey8.jpg TheLostJoey9.jpg TheLostJoey10.jpg TheLostJoey11.jpg TheLostJoey12.jpg TheLostJoey13.jpg TheLostJoey14.jpg TheLostJoey15.jpg TheLostJoey16.jpg TheLostJoey17.jpg TheLostJoey18.jpg TheLostJoey19.jpg TheLostJoey20.jpg TheLostJoey21.jpg TheLostJoey22.jpg TheLostJoey23.jpg TheLostJoey24.jpg TheLostJoey25.jpg TheLostJoey26.jpg TheLostJoey27.jpg TheLostJoey28.jpg TheLostJoey29.jpg TheLostJoey30.jpg TheLostJoey31.jpg TheLostJoey32.jpg TheLostJoey33.jpg TheLostJoey34.jpg TheLostJoey35.jpg TheLostJoey36.jpg TheLostJoey37.jpg TheLostJoey38.jpg TheLostJoey39.jpg TheLostJoey40.jpg TheLostJoey41.jpg TheLostJoey42.jpg TheLostJoey43.jpg TheLostJoey44.jpg TheLostJoey45.jpg TheLostJoey46.jpg TheLostJoey47.jpg TheLostJoey48.jpg TheLostJoey49.jpg TheLostJoey50.jpg TheLostJoey51.jpg TheLostJoey52.jpg TheLostJoey53.jpg TheLostJoey54.jpg TheLostJoey55.jpg TheLostJoey56.jpg Deleted Scenes Dorothy,WallyandHenry.jpg|Deleted Scene: Dorothy, Wally and Henry TheWigglesinWags'World.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles looking for Wags inside Wags' World TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DorothyandWallyinBrrrrrStreet.jpg|Deleted Scene: Dorothy and Wally in Brrrrr Street I'mACow-WigglesMovieAlternateVersion.jpg|Alternate version of "I'm a Cow" TheBigRedCar-TheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles driving to the circus tent Category:Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries